Etoile
by Anarithil
Summary: Obi-Wan Kenobi, revenu de mission, décide d'aller rendre une visite à une très chère amie, brisée par la connerie des Sith, ennemis millénaires des Jedi. Eleai est son Etoile...


_

* * *

_

**Etoile **par _Eilise_

* * *

_« Excusez-moi, madame… » s'enquérra le jeune Obi-Wan Kenobi, qui, du haut de ses seize ans, s'approcha en tremblant de la secrétaire des archives Jedi, la Dame Jocasta Nu. « Où se trouve la salle d'étude, je vous prie ? » demanda-t-il d'un air travaillé._

_La vieille femme, visiblement trop absorbée dans son travail, ne lui prêta aucune attention, alors que sa plume – moyen archaïque qu'utilisaient les anciens pour écrire – grattait vivement un bout de parchemin jauni et froissé. Ses lettres griffonnées s'assemblaient en phrases anarchiques, inscrites d'une main désinvolte et indifférente._

_« Excusez-moi. » réitéra le maître du jeune padawan, Qui-Gon Jinn, bien plus respecté que son timide apprenti._

_Posant une main ferme sur le comptoir de la salle des archives, il s'imposa, et, d'un regard bienveillant mais soutenu, semblait attirer l'attention de cette ancienne vie qui avait connu les grandes heures de la République de Coruscant, la bibliothécaire. Un sourire ironique se dessina sur son visage ridé, et elle retira avec lenteur ses lunettes, observant les deux Jedi d'un air plutôt indécis, voire peu approbateur._

_« Maître Jinn, en voilà une nouvelle ! Depuis quand vous intéressez-vous aux livres ? » questionna-t-elle d'un ton piquant, plein de répartie. « On ne vous voit jamais dans cette aile du palais, que venez-vous donc fabriquer ici, vous, un inculte de la première heure ! »_

_Un petit sourire malicieux se dessina sur les lèvres de l'adolescent, qui ne savait que penser du comportement passé de son maître, qui, selon le membre du Conseil Jedi, le vénérable Yoda, avait fait les quatre cent coups, ravageant suite à un combat entre l'un de ses ennemis l'ancienne salle d'étude, complètement rénovée pour l'occasion. Car, cinquante ans auparavant, Qui-Gon avait été un jeune homme impulsif, aux méthodes peu orthodoxes mais efficaces. Afin de sortir celui qu'il considérait comme son père de ce mauvais pas, il intervint, rougissant lorsqu'il croisait le regard dur comme fer de Jocasta._

_« Ce n'est pas pour lui… » bredouilla Obi-Wan. « J'ai des recherches à faire, un exposé qui sera présenté au jury de l'académie militaire du palais. »_

_« L'académie militaire, dites-vous ? Qu'étudiez-vous ? » demanda Jocasta avec intérêt._

_« Les tactiques de combat, ma Dame. » répondit-t-il._

_« Dites-moi, Jinn. » déclara la bibliothécaire. « La nouvelle génération est bien plus studieuse que…l'ancienne… » constata-t-elle d'un air renfrogné. « A croire que le sérieux n'est pas toujours compatible avec certains d'entre nous.»_

* * *

Un étrange calme régnait dans les couloirs du centre hospitalier de Coruscant, le plus perfectionné technologiquement de toute la galaxie. Ses pas le menèrent devant une baie vitrée, derrière laquelle se trouvait une salle étrange, baignée d'une pure lueur bleue. Le silence de la mort, omniprésent, se retrouvait même chez les pieuses et résignées infirmières, obéissant aux ordres d'un spécialiste tout-puissant, et la plupart du temps misogyne.

« Mademoiselle ? » demanda la silhouette encapuchonnée en interpellant la jeune femme qui se trouvait près des appareils de mesure.

« Oui ? » dit-elle en relevant la tête. « Qui êtes-vous ? Que faites-vous ici à une heure pareille ? » questionna-t-elle en glissant l'une de ses mèches blondes derrière son oreille.

Tout en baissant des yeux, l'étranger releva le capuchon de sa robe brune de chevalier Jedi. Son apparence était sauvage, insoumise, il revenait sans aucun doute d'une mission et n'avait pas eu le temps de se changer. A sa main se trouvait une étrange fleur blanche et étincelante, et sa ceinture, le pommeau éteint de son sabre-laser inspirait un grand respect et une crainte qui réveillait les tréfonds les plus méfiants de la population dite 'normale', sans aucune affinité avec la Force.

« Mon nom est Obi-Wan Kenobi. Je reviens à peine de la planète Kashyyyk suite à une mission diplomatique. Je suis venu ici pour rendre visite à mon amie. »

« Votre amie ? La jeune fille qui se trouve en incubation ? »

« Oui. » répondit-il.

« Je suis désolée, les visites sont interdites. L'état de la patiente s'aggrave, Maître Kenobi. Certes, son électrocardiographe est stationnaire, mais elle est dans un état de mort cérébrale. Autant parler à votre sabre-laser, c'est exactement la même chose… » marmonna-t-elle en fuyant le regard insistant du guerrier.

« S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi l'admirer, encore une dernière fois… » murmura-t-il.

« Ce n'est pas la première fois que vous venez ici ? D'habitude, personne ne s'intéresse à elle, pauvre enfant…Elle n'a ni famille, ni amis, ni connaissances… »

« Juste quelques instants. Le temps de la quitter. Je ne pourrai plus jamais revenir, mademoiselle. Ceci est ma dernière visite. »

Soupirant, le Maître Jedi courba les épaules d'un air misérable et ferma les yeux. Crispant ses doigts calleux autour de la frêle tige de la fleur, il accorda un regard à l'imposant tube de verre qui protégeait une bien fragile vie. Les lumières bleutées de la salle de réanimation, éthérées, offraient au corps qui reposait là une aura parfaite, telle une ange aux ailes brisées par le vent.

« Très bien. » chuchota l'infirmière d'un air hâtif, mue par la compassion. « Mais pas plus de cinq minutes, sinon j'en prends pour mon grade. » dit-elle en lui ouvrant la porte.

« Merci beaucoup. » déclara Obi-Wan en s'inclinant à la manière des Jedi.

« Ce n'est rien. Jamais personne, pas même le médecin responsable d'elle, ne vient la voir. Cela fait plus de seize ans qu'elle moisit dans cette prison liquide. »

« Peut-elle m'entendre ? Peut-elle penser ? »

« Vous savez, c'est un tube d'incubation. De ralentissement cellulaire. Elle est dans un état stationnaire de mort cérébrale depuis son arrivée ici. Comme si l'homme qui avait pris sa virginité avait également aspiré sa vie, toute sa vie…Le choc de son réveil – médicalement impossible – pourrait être très brutal, alors nous lui faisons subir une série d'impulsions nerveuses, au niveau des muscles et du cerveau, afin d'éviter l'atrophie totale. » expliqua l'infirmière. « En seize ans, son vieillissement, en apparence, n'a été que de deux semaines. C'est de la cryogénisation fusionnelle, mais ce sont là des termes très techniques. Elle ne ressent plus rien. »

« Et…. » hésita le Maître Jedi. « Son taux de midichloriens ? » demanda-t-il, faisant référence à l'explication scientifique de la présence de la Force.

« Complètement anarchique. C'est ça qui la maintient en vie, je crois. » répliqua l'infirmière, avant de reprendre son travail de mesure consciencieusement, notant les éventuels changements qui auraient pu survenir.

* * *

_« De quoi parle-t-elle, maître ? » demanda Obi-Wan le plus innocemment du monde._

_« Rien du tout, mon padawan. » rétorqua sèchement Qui-Gon. « Tu es trop jeune pour comprendre ce genre de choses. »_

_« Balivernes ! » s'exclama Jocasta en éclatant de rire. « La salle d'étude est au fond de ce couloir, à droite. Vous y retrouverez Ki-Aki et Eleai, son apprentie. » indiqua-t-elle, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. « Bonnes recherches, Jinn… » ajouta-t-elle, remuant le couteau dans la plaie autant qu'elle le pouvait._

_En s'éloignant, Obi-Wan n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de songer au padawan facétieux qu'avait été son maître, rebelle à l'ordre établi des Jedi et toujours prêt à rendre la vie des membres du Conseil plus difficile. Mais l'opiniâtreté de Maître Yoda avait rendu l'insertion du jeune Qui-Gon possible._

_« Padawan, même mentalement, il vaut mieux pour toi que tu laisses les faits tels qu'ils sont advenus. Evite d'insinuer quelque chose à mon propos. » commença Qui-Gon._

_« Mais je n'insinue rien du tout, maître… » répondit Obi-Wan._

_« Très bien. » coupa son maître._

_« Très bien . » répéta Obi-Wan, visiblement amusé de la situation. « Mais la Dame Nu n'a pas l'air de vous porter en votre cœur. »_

_« C'est une bibliothécaire revêche et intolérante, voilà tout. » déclara le Jedi d'un ton léger. « L'avantage d'être un chevalier est de ne jamais se fier aux femmes. D'ailleurs… »_

_« Maître, je vous arrête tout de suite, l'histoire avec Ki-Aki et Eleai était tout à fait anodine. » dit-il, un sourire rêveur aux lèvres._

_« Tu as bien proposé à Ki-Aki d'être ma cavalière à la remise des diplômes, et pour bien asseoir ta position, Eleai a finalement consenti à t'accompagner. Avez-vous dansé ? » questionna-t-il._

_Yoda, devenu mélomane depuis un certain temps, avait proposé aux jeunes padawan ayant réussi leurs examens de faire une fête dans la plus pure tradition corellienne, et Obi-Wan, prenant son courage à deux mains, fit un arrangement avec Ki-Aki et Eleai. Seule et sensible, la jeune fille, qui était un peu plus jeune que son cavalier, n'était pas très appréciée des pestes qui étudiaient la philosophie et la diplomatie extérieure en sa compagnie._

_« Seulement un peu. » dit-il. « J'avais pitié d'elle, maître. Les autres se moquent d'elle, trouvent Eleai différente et pour cela ne veulent pas lui parler. »_

_« Ah, les grands génies sont souvent incompris à leur époque…Il faut dire que cette jeune fille tout à fait charmante est également très brillante. C'est dans sa nature d'être solitaire, mon padawan, malheureusement, peu de personnes respectent l'intimité nécessaire à l'équilibre de l'apprentie Eleai. »_

* * *

« Bonsoir, Eleai. » chuchota Obi-Wan d'une voix défaillante et faible. « Mon travail est très prenant, j'aurais dû venir plus tôt mais mon emploi du temps ne le permettait pas. »

D'un pas hésitant, presque timide, il s'approcha de cet imposant tube de verre où dormait une étoile. Son étoile. Empli d'un liquide physiologique, sans doute amniotique, et synthétisé, cet étrange incubateur avait quelque chose de féerie. En position fœtale, une jeune fille se trouvait immergée dans ce ralentisseur cellulaire. Sa chevelure bouclée d'un châtain clair flottait autour de son crâne fracassé tant d'années plus tôt. Un long linceul blanc, rendu transparent à force d'être exposé à ce liquide de vie, dissimulait ses parties les plus intimes, en particulier sa petite poitrine d'adolescente meurtrie, déchirée de multiples cicatrices affadies avec le temps. Ses douces lèvres violacées par les néons bleutés semblaient aussi fragiles qu'une caresse, qu'un murmure, tendrement effleurées par de minuscules bulles qui lui offraient l'oxygène nécessaire à sa survie. Ses fines phalanges blanches étaient crispées près de sa bouche légèrement entr'ouverte.

« Voici…mon cadeau. » dit-il avec un triste sourire. « C'est une fleur qui ne pousse que sur Kashyyyk, le lieu de ma dernière mission…La République se désagrège, Eleai…Mes missions sont d'ordre diplomatique mais je me sens terriblement inutile. »

* * *

_'Ne le sois pas…'_

* * *

Oh, à ses yeux, elle avait trouvé une grâce infinie, car, les années passant, Obi-Wan avait laissé pousser sa barbe, il s'était affirmé autant intellectuellement que militairement, donnant des ordres sévères à ceux qui étaient sous son commandement. Il n'était plus le jeune adolescent tremblant et introverti qui avait offert un baiser à la frêle silhouette à peine plus forte qu'un nourrisson, parfois plus sombre et plus mélancolique que le plus vieux des maîtres Jedi. Ils étaient deux moitiés d'une même entité qui avait été brisée par la volonté d'un assassin encore en fuite. Un monstre qui avait harcelé, cassé sa féminité, violé cette intimité que les Jedi avaient mis tant de temps à dissimuler.

« Anakin m'inquiète ces temps-ci. Mais, depuis la mort de Qui-Gon, je me sens tellement impuissant à tous les obstacles qui se dressent devant moi. Je suis fier de mon padawan, mais celui-ci est doté d'une impulsivité difficilement contrôlable. » dit-il en entamant son récit. « Je me sens tellement seul…tellement perdu…Je redoute que les évènements ne me dépassent, plus rapidement que prévu… » il n'eut pas la volonté de continuer.

Comme hypnotisé par sa fragilité, il se leva et commença virtuellement à explorer tous ses contours, ses hanches, sa poitrine, la courbe si féminine de ses jambes, ses traits fins, son nez parsemé de taches de rousseur, et cette expression neutre, si immuable, si dangereuse, si parfaite…Non, Eleai n'était pas belle. Ni même jolie. Elle avait un physique simple, empli de grâce et d'élégance, d'innocence et de candeur. Une imperfection corrigée par les sentiments d'un adolescent, qui, en grandissant, vit sa tendre amitié se transformer en passion, désir, et enfin amour. Lui qui ne s'était jamais intéressé aux femmes, il ressentait le vertige de cette égérie, qui, peu à peu, perdait la seule vie qui s'était enfouie en son cœur, en son esprit, attendant l'heure d'une promesse tenue par un garçon effondré, engourdi par cette froide douleur, tellement froide, si froide…Certes, dévoué à l'ordre, tenant ce vœu de chasteté jusqu'à l'éveil de cette femme-enfant trop jeune et trop sensible pour supporter ce qu'elle avait enduré. Le cauchemar d'une relation physique non consentante. Enfin, c'est ce que les médecins avaient expliqué au Conseil, alors que, d'un air abattu, Yoda apprenait la mort de Ki-Aki et le coma prématuré de son apprentie, qui, au-delà de toute les espérances, avait survécu à cette terrible épreuve, une épreuve que nulle jeune fille n'aurait à endurer. Cette année posa la question de la chasteté des chevaliers Jedi, de cette vie potentiellement croissante mais entravée à cause de terribles légendes, de terribles rumeurs. Un Jedi qui aimait n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même…

* * *

_'__Je crois que j'ai aimé, Obi-Wan…'_

_Arrivé devant la porte de la salle d'étude, Obi-Wan composa le code à cinq chiffres, le même pour tout le palais, qui permettait d'ouvrir n'importe quelle porte. La petite pièce, relativement éloignée de la bibliothèque et de l'agitation quotidienne qui y régnait, comportait, entre autres, quelques vieux ouvrages et des enluminures plus que millénaires, transformées en support numérique où placées sous verre. Sur la demande du jeune homme, qui était très inquiet, Qui-Gon alla quérir Madame Jocasta Nu, qui, étonnée, déclara qu'elle avait désactivé le code d'accès afin que les étudiants, en période intensive d'examens, puissent y accéder librement._

_'Aide-moi…'_

_« Mais enfin, c'est insensé ! » s'exclama Jocasta d'un air outré, en entrant un code à cinq chiffres tout à fait au hasard. « On ne peut pas changer ce code, c'est matériellement impossible, à moins d'avoir les connaissances nécessaires ! »_

_'Aime-moi…'_

_« Est-il possible de changer le code depuis l'intérieur ? » questionna Obi-Wan en fronçant les sourcils, posant une main hésitante sur le métal froid de la porte._

_Il sursauta, alors qu'une vive douleur lui parcourait toute la colonne vertébrale, avant de terrifier son esprit avec des images immondes._

_'Non…'_

_« Oui, mais personne ne sait s'en servir. » répondit Jocasta presque machinalement. « Oh, attendez, Ki-Aki est calée en mécanique. Elle a peut être interverti les fils électriques afin que les autres ne viennent pas les déranger. Mais pourquoi feraient-elles cela ? »se demanda la vieille femme, continuant sa litanie._

_« Oh non… » murmura Obi-Wan alors qu'une sombre terreur s'empara de lui._

_Qui-Gon et Obi-Wan s'accordèrent un simple regard avant de dégainer rapidement leurs sabres laser. L'atmosphère était vide de toute Force. Le néant._

_« Je ne sens aucune Force, rien…Comme si…elles avaient délibérément bloqué leurs pensées afin de préserver les esprits des jeunes padawan…Que se passe-t-il ? » s'écria Jocasta en posant à son tour sa main contre la porte. « Oh, Force, non…Elles ne répondent pas… » s'inquiéta la bibliothécaire en joignant ses phalanges abîmées._

_« Maître, que doit-on faire ? Que dois-je faire ? » demanda Obi-Wan, visiblement paniqué._

_Il sentait cette odeur planante de la mort, cette odeur omniprésente, affluente, mêlée à l'hémoglobine et à la cautérisation des chairs…dues aux brûlures d'un sabre-laser. Rouge comme le sang. Rouge comme le sang d'Eleai et de son maître._

_'Maître Ki-Aki, je suis seule…'_

_Qui-Gon ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. D'un geste précis, il laissa la lame cristalline se glisser dans le métal du code d'accès. Immédiatement, la porte s'ouvrit, faisant place à un spectacle de désolation, de violence et de dévastation gratuite._

_« Oh, par les dieux ! » s'exclama Jocasta en couvrant sa bouche d'une main choquée._

_La pièce avait été mise sens dessus dessous, parchemins froissés, livres déchirés, partiellement brûlés, ouverts, étagères renversées, tables et chaises jetés à même le sol, et cette odeur, oh, cette odeur…écoeurante…Celle d'un Sith. D'un porteur du mal, de la perversion, de la luxure. La dépouille sanglante de la jeune maître Ki-Aki gisait là, tellement défigurée qu'elle en était méconnaissable. Virago déchue de la tendresse maternelle qu'elle vouait à sa jeune apprentie, cette adolescente si fragile, si timide, qu'elle avait tenté de protéger. Offrant pour cela sa vie et son corps. Jocasta sortit de la salle en courant, prévenant tous ceux qui pouvaient l'être, demandant aux Jedi de convoquer d'urgence des médecins et le Conseil des Jedi. Maître Ki-Aki était morte. Brisée._

* * *

« Ce liquide entrave notre conversation…Ce ralentissement cellulaire m'éloigne de toi, jour après jour. Tu ne m'aimes plus, n'est-ce pas ? Qui voudrait aimer un homme tel que moi ? Je ne suis qu'un Jedi qui vieillit alors que ta jeunesse semble éternelle, comme celle des étoiles…Mon étoile… » dit-il. « Je ne suis plus tout jeune, Eleai. »

* * *

'_Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?'_

* * *

Trente-deux ans, oui. Malgré les commérages, les qu'en dira-t-on, les regards suspicieux du Conseil, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'aimer, peu importe le prix, peu importe les obstacle,s peu importe les interdictions, peu importe cette vertueuse chasteté qui entravait les éventuelles relations amoureuses, voire sexuelles…Obi-Wan craignait de lui faire mal, de la serrer trop fort dans ses bras et de briser cette statue de glace, au visage de marbre, paisible et énigmatique. Eleai avait, du moins physiquement, seize ans de moins que son ami ; et il n'était pas dans les 'bonnes mœurs', non, d'aimer un homme à l'allure plus mature et plus masculine, qui ne se rasait plus, à force de participer à d'épuisantes missions lointaines, qui avait un air un peu débraillé, sauvage, et bohême, qui avait d'autres préoccupations, d'autres sujets de conversation, d'autres manières, d'autres pensées…Mais le même amour. Eleai l'aimait-elle réellement ?

* * *

_« Eleai ? » appela Obi-Wan. « Eleai, s'il te plaît, réponds...C'est moi, Obi-Wan…S'il te plaît… » supplia-t-il d'une voix faible et rauque._

_'S'il te plaît…'_

* * *

« S'il te plaît… »

Il voyait encore ses mains se crisper sur le pommeau de son sabre-laser.

* * *

_Avec lenteur, il se pencha au-dessus d'un corps agité de convulsions. Ses yeux étaient ouverts, embrouillés et flous par le sang et les larmes qui piquaient les innombrables blessures qui parsemaient son corps. Ses taches de rousseur avaient été souillées par la sang, liquide vie qui signifiait la mort. La longue robe blanche en soie, sa tenue vestimentaire habituelle, avait été complètement déchiquetée. Un faible gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres gercées, boursouflées, parfois lésées d'une plaie sanguinolente qui lacérait son visage en strates rouges sombre, profondes et infectées. Seuls ses iris préservés, d'un gris mer de tempête, se mêlaient à ceux bleus rebelles abysses océaniques, emplis de larmes. Eleai, grièvement blessée, et apparemment battue à mort, trouva encore la force de lever son maigre bras parfois orné d'un grain de beauté. La pudeur reprit le dessus alors qu'Obi-Wan enleva sa robe brune pour en couvrir la jeune fille, réchauffant tout ce qui pouvait l'être dans la salle d'étude dévastée. Elle caressa de son index sa joue, la maculant de sang._

_« Ob…W…Obi…Wan ? » essaya-t-elle d'articuler, fuyant quelque peu son regard. « Obi ? Oh…Obi… » chuchota-t-elle en un souffle._

_« C'est fini, Eleai, c'est fini. Ne pleure plus…c'est fini… »_

_« Fin…fini ? » demanda-t-elle de sa voix rauque, cassée._

_A même le sol, telle une poupée disloquée, elle semblait chercher ses lèvres de sa bouche brûlante, tremblante._

_'Je crois que je t'aimais, Obi-Wan Kenobi…'_

* * *

« Oui, c'est fini. » déclara Obi-Wan. « Je t'ai perdue, à cause de mon arrogance, de mon sérieux et de mon indifférence d'adolescent. » et des larmes coulèrent alors le long de son visage dont les traits, déformés par la rage, se firent plus durs.

'Je crois que je t'aimais aussi, Eleai…'

* * *

_« Pleure pas, Obi…Veux…Dormir…Juste dormir… » murmura-t-elle en un sanglot difficilement audible._

_Déglutissant de ses toutes ses forces, elle observa quelques instants le plafond, secouée par ses larmes qui ne faisaient que lui causer encore plus de douleur._

* * *

« Dormir ? Ce fut un long réparateur, n'est-ce pas ? Le sommeil d'une étoile. Le sommeil du marbre de cette bibliothèque. Les battements de ton cœur… » dit-il d'un air rêveur, observant tous les appareils de mesure qui se trouvaient près de ce fœtus ayant dépassé la puberté, avec un corps de petite femme fragile qui assumait bien mal cette féminité.

L'encéphalogramme formait une ligne continue, toujours droite, à l'horizontale, alors que son électrocardiographie était toujours aussi vivace, ponctuée de pulsations qui se déclenchaient à chaque impulsion nerveuse.

* * *

_« Garde…collier…Obi…garde…collier…partir, loin, très loin…loin de Coruscant… » déclara-t-elle. « Partir, avec moi ? »_

_'Pars avec moi…Loin…Loin de tout le monde…'_

* * *

« Oh, partir, je l'ai toujours souhaité, Eleai, tu le sais…Sur une planète tranquille, loin des Sith, loin de la pollution, loin de la haine et de la violence…J'étais aveuglé par l'amour que je portais à l'ordre des Jedi. » dit-il en caressant d'une main rêveuse le pendentif.

Le pendentif d'Eleai, qui, en incubation dans cette prison de ralentissement cellulaire, semblait lui offrir un signe de ce qu'elle était. Un étoile à cinq branches, en argent scintillant, aussi scintillant que les astres nubiens, blancs et fragiles, qui éclairaient ce ciel encore pur et préservé. Il alluma son sabre laser et admira quelques instants le long cristal bleuté, par analogie à ces lueurs qui faisaient d'Eleai une étoile. Son ange à lui. Ephémère, cristalline, évanescente, qui, un soir où les étoiles avaient été voilées, fut violée par l'absurde désir que lui vouait un étranger. Par la force, il la soumit à ce crétinisme violent et douloureux. Que voulait-il ? Pourquoi avait-il fait d'elle une dépouille morte, dépourvue de vie et de sentiments ?

* * *

_'__J'étais seule, perdue….Etoile solitaire…Etoile…'_

_« Obi-Wan ? » questionna Qui-Gon d'une voix paternelle, posant une épaule réconfortante sur l'épaule de son padawan. « C'est fini. »_

_'Toi, ne pleure pas, Obi-Wan…On a connu des jours meilleurs, n'est-ce pas ? Ton temps viendra…Notre temps viendra…'_

* * *

« NON, CE N'EST PAS FINI ! » hurla Obi-Wan, désespéré, et, de rage, son sabre laser se retrouva en contact avec l'incubateur.

Sous la pression, celui-ci explosa, éparpillant des bris de verre partout dans la pièce alors que le corps d'Eleai, ballottée par les eaux qui semblaient bouillonner, tomba aux pieds du Maître Jedi. Le linceul ne couvrait plus sa poitrine d'adolescente. Agitée de ces mêmes convulsions qui avaient provoqué son coma cérébral, la jeune fille toussa et cracha le liquide amniotique responsable de sa survie. Sa poitrine se soulevait et s'abaissait au rythme d'une respiration calme, lente et régulière. Les infirmières, médecins et chirurgiens assistaient à la scène avec surprise, voire complet étonnement tant ils étaient convaincus que l'apprentie n'allait pas résister à ces multiples plaies béantes qui l'avaient complètement défigurée à vie. Avec pudeur, il s'avança à son chevet, et la couvrit de sa robe de Jedi.

* * *

_'Je t'aimais, Eleai…'_

_« Obi-Wan… » murmura Eleai en guidant la main de son ami sur son cœur battant. « Je t'aime… » leurs lèvres se mêlèrent comme jamais, guidées par ce souffle de vie, fort et puissant, ardent et passionné, timide et maladroit._

_'Je t'aime…'_

* * *

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent soudain sur un monde de lumière crue, alors qu'une main caressait son visage, tandis que des lèvres couvraient son visage de mille baisers, les sanglots de son ami se mêlant aux siens alors qu'elle récupérait progressivement tous ses sens. Son esprit, embué par quinze années de sommeil profond, en reprit là où leur amour s'était arrêté, ce soir de décembre où tout avait basculée, où un monstre lui avait volé son innocence. Posant une main fiévreuse, encore humide, sur la nuque d'Obi-Wan, elle l'embrassa, se perdant dans son regard, constatant qu'il avait une barbe avec un faible sourire, voyant les rides d'expression qui lui donnaient un charme différent, plus assuré mais aussi plus mélancolique.

'Je t'ai retrouvé, Obi-Wan…'

Obi-Wan posa son front sur celui de sa compagne, cherchant le moindre signe d'inquiétude sur son visage apaisé, épuisé par tant de jours, de semaines, de mois et d'années passées, telle un nourrisson, dans un placenta artificiel. Il glissa une main dans ses cheveux mouillés, murmurait des bribes de phrases incompréhensibles. Il avait tenu une promesse. Recluse dans son étreinte protectrice, Eleai chercha cet espoir qui l'avait maintenue en vie pendant plus de seize ans.

'Enlève la noirceur…Nettoie mes plaies…'

« Partir ? » questionna Eleai en un sanglot.

« Vers les étoiles, Eleai, vers les étoiles… » murmura-t-il avant de l'emmener, loin de Coruscant, loin du temple, loin de ce désespoir qu'il ne pouvait supporter.

'Loin…Etoile…'

Mais l'aimait-il réellement ?

* * *

_« Vers les étoiles… » chuchota-t-elle avant de définitivement perdre connaissance, ses paupières se fermant en un sommeil dépourvu de rêves._

* * *

© Georges Lukas, 2002, Star Wars

© Eilise, 2004, Etoile


End file.
